Libre Soy
by x snow-pony x
Summary: Libre Soy (I Am Free): When Mike found me lying on the street, my whole life changed. I would never have thought that people would give me such kindness, so I could finally begin to get better and be free from my past, and all of the problems I had had. Warning: Rated T but some chapters may be bordering on M. Don't like, don't read.
1. Falabella

**A/N I know I have a lot of stories at the moment, but it's been a while since I did a story with the children from TBR in, so that's what I'm going to do. I will, however, add my own character Rosalind Blossom, who is portrayed by 4 year old Mackenzie Foy. I have done a polyvore for her, am doing one for her clothes, and I am going to do others throughout this story (I will let you know at the end of each chapter what polyvores have been added), which I will put in a collection with the name of this story. Well, enough from me, let's get on with the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Rosalind POV**

I think it was fate, that we arrived on the same day. We both arrived in the rain on that dark, stormy night, both wanting to be let in to have a place to stay. We were so similar, and we should have realised it sooner.

However, there was one big difference: she was conscious; I was not.

Before I ended up at Elm Tree House I'd spent hours walking up and down the streets of the town carrying a rucksack. I had no idea what was in it: Dad had packed it for me and told me to leave the house (only just giving me time to pack my most precious possessions), but it was heavy. Really heavy. My feet were ready to give up, as was the rest of my body, and after a long time my head went fuzzy, my vision blurred and I had to sit down, unable to keep walking anymore.

And then I saw him.

I knew he was going to do something bad, but I couldn't get my legs to work. I couldn't get any of me to work. I just had to keep watching as he came closer.

Closer.

Then he grabbed me, and began stripping me of my clothes, before he started to play with me, play with my body, putting his hands where he shouldn't. Then he unzipped his trousers.

It hurt. It hurt so much. But there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Then I had to watch as he tore up my clothes, ripping great holes into my vest and underwear. (Dad had only just finished 'having fun' with me as he called it before he sent me out, and he had only given me them to wear.) I shivered and curled up as the wind blew against my tiny body, and I closed my eyes, wishing for this all to end.

Finally the man got bored with me and laughed before walking off. It was only a few seconds before I drifted into unconsciousness...

* * *

 **Mike POV**

I was making my way back to Elm Tree House after having a very lengthy chat with Liam's foster parents, who didn't seem very willing to have him back. It had taken a lot, but finally I'd persuaded them to have him for just one more night, and then decide if they really wanted him to leave.

I sighed: Liam had always been a bit of a trouble maker, but he'd never hurt anybody. I was still thinking about how I might be able to persuade Liam's foster parents again if need be when I nearly fell over a rucksack, and a pile of rocks.

"Strange," I said to myself. "Why would somebody..." I stopped as I realised exactly why they were there.

A little girl, only about four or five, was lying on the pavement, with a vest and underwear, both ripped, lying beside her. Immediately I took my coat off, even though it was quite a cold night, and wrapped it around her. I then lifted her and the rucksack up (after making sure there were no rocks in there anymore) and carried her to Elm Tree House: the paperwork and social workers could wait until the morning.

* * *

When we got to Elm Tree House, I opened the door and went in as quietly as possible, assuming that everyone would be in bed. However, as I came into the hallway and put the rucksack down, Gina came down the stairs, followed by...

"Tracy?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's that?" asked Tracy, ignoring my question.

"I don't know," I said. "I found her in the street, so I thought I'd bring her here. She needs somewhere to stay the night."

"Should we take her upstairs?" asked Gina. "Come on, I'll come with you."

Just then the girl began to wake up, and she looked straight at me.

"No, get off me, please!" she said, obviously panicking, her eyes wide with fear. "Please."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," I said, smiling at her.

"Please, just put me down," she said, near tears. "Please!"

I looked to Gina, who nodded, before I carefully put the girl down. She pulled my coat tight around herself, then looked around, before she made a run for it, heading towards the kitchen.

I set off after her, knowing I needed to show her that she was safe here.

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

As soon as the man put me down I began to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get away.

I had learnt a long time ago that the only person I could trust was myself.

Just after I passed a doorway, I heard the man come running after me. I sped up, even though I had no energy left, because I knew I had to get away.

I then came to some steps. I managed the first set alright, but rounding the corner I lost my footing and tumbled down into the next room.

As I lay on the floor I began to panic. I didn't have any energy left to get up and run, so the man was going to catch up with me soon.

All I could do was curl up in a ball and hope he wouldn't hurt me too much.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

Just as I stood at the top of the stairs that went into the kitchen I heard a crash. My instincts told me to run down and see what had happened, but my head told me that with how the girl had been acting that that probably wasn't the best idea.

I slowly walked down the first set of stairs, then I stood at the top of the second set, my heart breaking.

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

I felt my heart beat faster and harder when I saw the man at the top of the stairs. I still didn't trust him, and I had no idea what he was going to do with me.

"Please don't hurt me," I said weakly. "Please."

I watched as he slowly came down the stairs and knelt beside me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I would never hurt a child."

I nodded, although I still didn't trust him.

"Do you want to come upstairs with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I quickly shook my head.

"Would you just walk with me, without me touching you? he asked.

I was wondering what to do when a woman came and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Mike?" she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get her to come upstairs with me," he said.

"Do you want me to try?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

The man, who I now assumed was Mike, shrugged his shoulders. "You can if you want."

The woman came and knelt beside me like Mike was, and smiled at me.

"Do you want to come upstairs so you can go to sleep?" she asked me in a kind voice.

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to bring you some blankets so you can sleep here on the floor?" asked Mike, suddenly having an idea.

I nodded.

Mike smiled. "I'll just go and get them." He got up and then looked at the woman. "Tracy, are you alright to stay here?"

The woman, who I now knew was Tracy, nodded.

"I'll be right back," said Mike, and then he was gone.

"When Mike comes back, do you want me to get you something to wear?" asked Tracy.

I nodded.

"OK," said Tracy. "I'm not sure it will fit perfectly, but it will be more comfortable than the coat."

Just then Mike came back.

"I'll be back in a second," said Tracy, before she left the room.

"Right," said Mike, holding up some blankets. "I thought we could put you in the laundry room" he gestured to a door "so you won't be disturbed."

I nodded.

"Come on then," said Mike.

I got up and followed Mike to the laundry room where he laid some blankets on the floor.

"Right, do you want to lie on that lot," he said, "and then I'll put this on top of you."

Just then Tracy came into the room. "I've got this," she said, holding up a vest top. "I can make it fit nicely if you want."

I nodded. "Yes please." I then looked to Mike.

"Mike, could you..." Tracy gestured to the door.

"Yeah, of course," said Mike, leaving the room. "Call me in when you've finished."

"Will do," said Tracy, before she shut the door.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

Once Mike had left I turned my attention to the girl.

"Is it alright if I take this coat?" I asked.

The girl nodded.

I carefully unwrapped the coat from around her, holding in a gasp as I saw all the marks on her body. Immediately I knew what they meant.

She'd been raped.

I fought back the tears as I put the coat on the floor next to her and then picked up the vest.

"Right, if you put your arms up," I said. The girl did as I'd asked and I slipped the vest over her head. As I'd predicted, it hung too low.

"Right, if you let me tie these straps then it should be more comfortable," I said. I reached for the straps, tying a knot in each so that it was the right size.

"Does that feel right?" I asked. It looked right: the vest started just below her neck and ended at her knees.

The girl nodded.

"Is it OK if I get Mike back in here?" I asked.

The girl nodded again.

"Mike," Tracy called through the door. "You can come back in now."

Mike came through the door and smiled when he saw the girl.

"Right, if you lie on those blankets there I'll put this one on you," said Mike.

The girl lay down on the blankets and Mike put his one on top of her.

"Goodnight..." Mike stopped. "What's your name?"

"Rosalind," said the girl quietly. "Rosalind Blossom."

I smiled: it was a beautiful name. "Goodnight, Rosalind."

"Goodnight, Rosalind," said Mike. "I'll come and see you in the morning." He then looked to me. "Come on, Tracy."

I turned and looked at Rosalind one more time before I followed Mike out of the room.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

When Tracy and I had left the room I closed the door behind us.

"I'll put a note on there," he said. "I don't want the others disturbing her."

Tracy nodded. "Mike?" There was hesitation and worry in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I was dressing Rosalind, well, I saw some marks, and..." Tracy sighed. "She's been raped, Mike. And from the different colours of bruises I'd suggest it's been more than once. A lot more."

I fought back my angry tears. "How could someone do that to a child, let alone one that young?"

Tracy had tears in her eyes as well. "It's sick."

I suddenly remembered the rucksack I'd brought when I'd brought Rosalind here. "Wait here a minute," I said to Tracy. I then went into the hall and came back with the rucksack.

"What's that?" asked Tracy as I began to empty it.

"Rosalind's bag," I said. I took out a soft toy elephant with big ears, a copy of the DVD 'Dumbo' (and then realised who the toy was), a model pony and foal with tack, four toy kangaroo figures, a cot with mattress, pillow, blanket and toy for the youngest kangaroo, and a framed picture of a unicorn made from wool cross stitch.

"Is that all she's got?" asked Tracy.

I nodded, then picked up the soft toy Dumbo. "I'll go and give this to her." I then picked up everything. "I'll give it all to her: she'll want it with her."

Tracy opened the door to the laundry room and I went inside.

"Rosalind?" I said.

There was a mumble.

"I've got your things here," I said. I put Dumbo on her bed, and then the DVD, ponies, kangaroos, cot and picture on the floor.

Rosalind reached for Dumbo and snuggled into him.

I smiled and then left the room, pulling the door shut behind me.

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

As Mike left the room I curled up again, hugging Dumbo close to me. I took his ear in my hand and chewed on it, something I did when I was upset. I used his other ear to run over my face, loving the feel of his softness.

"Goodnight, Dumbo," I said.

I carried on chewing and stroking his ears for a little while, before I fell asleep.

 **A/N So that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :-D**

 **Polyvores that have been added for this chapter:**

 **Series One Characters**

 **Rosalind Blossom**

 **Chapter One**

 **Mike Outfit**

 **Tracy Outfit**

 **Gina Outfit**


	2. Shetland

**A/N I actually wrote this A/N ages ago, because I thought I was going to update quickly! Sorry about the wait, I've been writing other stuff and then kind of forgot about it, but I hope you'll still enjoy it anyway. :-)**

 **A/N So, people appeared to enjoy the first chapter, and I have loads of ideas, so I'm updating again. I also thought it would be quite appropriate to listen to the song 'Libre Soy' (the Spanish version of 'Let It Go') whilst writing. XD**

 **Thanks to Linneagb, daydreamergirl10 and BellaBloor for reviewing! They made me so happy! :-D**

 **I should really have mentioned this in the last chapter: in this story I will take some events from the series, but others I may move, change or leave out completely. I will also add lots of my own events. If any of you have any particular episodes you would like me to include, please leave them in the reviews and I will try my best. :-)**

 **Mike POV**

It was at 1:00 that I heard the screams. I ran out of my room and down the stairs as fast as I could, following the sound. I ran into the kitchen and then opened the laundry room door.

Rosalind was writhing around on the floor, tangling herself up in the blankets I'd given her, screaming as loud as she could.

I knelt down next to her, and then realised the floor was wet as my trousers got soaked through. I decided not to worry about that as I put my hand on Rosalind's shoulder and shook her, trying to waker her up.

"Rosalind," I said. "Rosalind, wake up!"

After a few seconds Rosalind's eyes shot open and she stared at me in fright.

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe," I said, smiling at her.

"N-n-no, get away from me," she said, pulling away.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

"Please," she said. As she tried to back away from me she put her hand on the floor, and backed away so fast when she realised it was wet that she hit her head on the washing machine."

"Hey, careful," I said. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Please don't be angry," she said in a small voice. "Please, it was an accident."

I realised she was talking about the wet floor.

"Of course I'm not angry," he said. "It's not your fault you wet the bed."

I saw her flinch as I put into words what had happened.

"But we do need to clean it up." I paused for a moment. "Why don't we go upstairs and ask Tracy if you can have another top?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Come on then," I said. I held my hand out to her and she held onto one of my fingers as we made our way upstairs.

* * *

When we got to Tracy's room she was already sitting up in bed.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Same here," I said, gesturing to Rosalind. "We were wondering if we could borrow another top."

"Yeah, sure," said Tracy, getting out of bed. She went over to her rucksack and got out another vest top. "You want me to change her?"

"Rosalind?" I asked.

Rosalind nodded.

"OK, well, let's go to the bathroom and we can sort you out," said Tracy, holding out her hand.

Rosalind took it, before they left the room together.

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

When we got to the bathroom, Tracy shut and locked the door before turning to me.

"Right, if you take that off and then get in the bath we can do you a body shower can't we?" she said, smiling at me.

I nodded. I trusted Tracy: she was just like Mum had been, and Mum had never done anything horrible to me.

I took of the vest top and then got into the bath. Tracy reached for the shower head and turned it on, waiting until it reached the right temperature.

"Right, if I spray this on you, then you wash yourself with soap, then I can rinse you off, yeah?" she said.

I nodded.

"OK," said Tracy. She sprayed the shower all over my body (being careful not to get my hair wet), and then handed me some soap. I washed myself with it, and when I had finished Tracy rinsed me off before handing me a fluffy towel. I wrapped it around my body and then stepped out of the bath.

"Come on, let's get you dry," said Tracy. She rubbed my body with the towel, before unwrapping it and putting the clean vest top on me.

"You ready to go back to Mike?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Come on, then," she said. She opened the door and we went back to her room.

* * *

When we got there Mike was sitting on the bed.

"Mike, you go back to sleep," said Tracy. "I'll look after Rosalind."

* * *

 **Mike POV**

"OK," I said, standing up. Tracy then sat down.

"Do you want to come downstairs with me and sleep there again?" she asked.

Rosalind didn't answer. Instead she got on the end of the bed and curled into a ball, before sleepily mumbling "I want to sleep here."

I saw Tracy smile, before she got into bed. I grabbed a spare blanket and put it over Rosalind.

Night night, you two," I said, before I went to leave the room.

And as I turned out the light, I had a thought.

That was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I was woken at 3:00 by someone banging on the door.

"Who's that?" I said as I got out of bed. I turned on the landing light and then went downstairs.

When I got into the hall I turned that light on, before I opened the door. A look of horror came over my face as I saw who it was, well, who I thought it was anyway.

"Mike!" I screamed. "MIKE!"

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

I woke up when I heard someone shouting Mike's name. Who was it? I got off the bed and went onto the landing before I realised.

It was Tracy.

As Mike came running past me I watched him, before following him down the stairs and into the hall. And it was then I realised why Tracy had been shouting.

I knew the person at the door.

Dad.

He smiled evily as he saw me. "There you are," he said, the sound of his voice making me feel sick. "Come on, it's time to go home now."

"Rosalind isn't going anywhere," said Mike firmly, standing between us as he too realised who he was. "She's staying here, in our care."

"She's my daughter!" said Dad angrily, trying to push past Mike. I ran to Tracy and she picked me up.

"You can't just take my daughter away from me!" shouted Dad. He pushed past Mike before he stopped in front of Tracy and tried to grab me.

"Get off her!" shouted Tracy. She put her arm around me to protect me but Dad grabbed it and twisted it. I heard it snap as Tracy cried out in pain.

"Oi!" shouted Mike. He grabbed Dad, pulling him away from me and Tracy, before he looked upstairs. "Someone call the police!"

At this, Dad turned around and ran out of the door, out into the night. Tracy put me down as Mike closed the door before she sank to the ground, shaking.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

As soon as I saw Tracy I rushed to her side. "What happened?" I asked anxiously. "Are you OK?"

Tracy shook her head, a few tears running down her cheeks. "He twisted my arm," she said, before taking a painful gasp. "I think it's broken."

"Right, we need to get you to hospital," I said. I was about to help Tracy up when I remembered that I was the only one in the house tonight looking after the kids.

"Tracy, I just need to ring Gina, alright?" I said, going to the office.

Tracy nodded, before she began to cry.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

The pain in my arm was unbearable. As Mike left to phone Gina I willed the conversation to be quick so that we could go to the hospital.

That was when I saw Rosalind sitting on the floor near to me, shaking with fear.

"Hey," I said. "It's alright." I held out the hand of my good arm and Rosalind came to sit beside me.

"Did he do things like that to you all the time?" I asked her.

She nodded. I then saw her lift up the vest top and draw a straight line on her stomach. When I looked where she'd pointed I could see a faint line.

"He cut you?" I said in disbelief.

She nodded before tears came into her eyes and began to make their way down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here," I said, pulling her into a hug. I wrapped my good arm around her whilst she hugged me back tightly.

Just then Mike came back.

"Gina will be here soon, and then we can go, OK?"

I nodded. "How long will she be?"

"Ten minutes at the most I should think," said Mike. He then knelt beside us to comfort us while we waited.

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

About ten minutes later there was the sound of someone unlocking the door before a woman in didn't recognise walked in. I remembered her vaguely from earlier that night, and she was wearing the same clothes as she had been then, but I didn't know who she was.

"Hi Gina," said Mike, standing up to greet her. I've got to take Tracy to the hospital, so you're in change, OK?"

"OK," said Gina. She then spotted me. "Is that the girl you brought here earlier?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, that's Rosalind." He thought for a moment. "I think it would be best if we took her to the hospital with us. We're the only people she knows, and I think she'll feel safer."

Gina nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Right, come on then, Rosalind," said Mike. He opened the door and Tracy and I followed him out.

However, we weren't even at the car before we realised someone else was there.

"There she is," said a voice that I immediately recognised as Dad's. "Come on, little one. Home time."

At these words I began to run inside. I heard a lot of shouting before I realised I was being followed. I was only halfway up the stairs when he caught me.

He scooped me up before he ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Once we were in he wasted no time. Immediately he pulled the vest top off me and unzipped his trousers, before he began to hurt me. Then he began to play with me, his fingers touching every inch of my body.

Then Mike began to bang on the door.

Dad started to punch me, scratch me, kick me, hurting me in every way possible. I cried out in pain, wanting it to stop.

That was when Mike burst in.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

The scene when I opened the door made me feel sick. Rosalind's dad was in there, his back to me, abusing her in every way possible.

"Get off her!" I shouted. I went to grab her but he was too quick.

"Or what?" he said menacingly.

"Or I call the police," I said, trying to make my voice sound as threatening as possible.

He laughed, before he took Rosalind's leg and snapped it, like a child would snap a stick. I heard Rosalind scream in pain before he threw her to the ground. Then he quickly zipped up his trousers before running out of the room and out of the house.

"Gina!" I called. "I need a blanket, now!"

Gina came running into the room a minute later with a blanket, and then stopped at the sight of Rosalind. "What the..."

"I know," I said quietly. I took the blanket off her and wrapped it around Rosalind before I gently lifted her up. "Right, we need to go now, you're in charge."

Gina nodded as I left the room and went down into the hallway where Tracy was waiting.

"Right, we're going," I said. I grabbed the car keys and unlocked the car before I helped Tracy in. I then placed Rosalind on her lap.

"Would you hold her?" I asked. "I would, but I'm driving and..."

I saw Tracy nod, before she placed her good arm around Rosalind and rested her bad arm on top so it wouldn't cause her any pain.

I smiled a thanks to her, before I got into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital.

* * *

When we got there I got out and took Rosalind before helping Tracy out of the car. We then made our way over to the emergency department.

When we got there there was a woman sitting at a desk behind a computer.

"Name?" she asked.

I decided to go for Tracy first: hers would be easiest. "Tracy Beaker."

"First line of the address?" she asked.

"4 Holly Close," I said.

The woman nodded. "Date of birth?"

"Eighth of May 1989," I said.

The woman nodded again. "Reason for coming here?"

"I think she's broken her arm," I said.

The woman typed something, before printing something out and putting it in a file. "If you go and take a seat, a doctor will come and see you as soon as possible."

"OK," I said. "I have someone else here too." I gestured to Rosalind.

The woman clicked on the screen a few times. "Name?"

"Rosalind Blossom," I said.

The woman looked on the screen, before finding a result. "First line of the address?"

"Well, she came to Elm Tree House tonight," I said. "I don't know where she was before that."

"OK," said the woman. "What about her date of birth?"

"I don't know that either," I said. "But I think she's about four."

The woman shook her head. "We have two results here: one for an elderly lady and one for a baby six months old." She looked again. "She's not on the system."

Just then Rosalind began to scream.

"Can you add her to the system?" I asked. The woman nodded.

"Shh, it's OK, Rosalind, it's OK," I said. "I'm here."

I looked into Rosalind's eyes and realised that they weren't filled with panic like they usually were. This time it was pain.

"Can you get someone to see her as quickly as possible?" I said quietly. "She's been abused, physically and sexually, and she's in a lot of pain."

The woman quickly typed up what I had said before she printed it out. "Take a seat and I'll send someone as soon as they're available."

I nodded a thanks before Tracy and I sat down, Rosalind on my lap.

* * *

A few minutes later a doctor came into the room.

"Rosalind Blossom?" they called.

I stood up, being careful not to move Rosalind too much, and then gestured for Tracy to come too. "Come on, I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Tracy smiled gratefully before she stood up as well and we made our way over to the doctor.

"Which one of you is Rosalind?" asked the doctor, a woman, smiling at us.

I nodded towards Rosalind, who was in my arms.

"OK, come with me," she said. She looked at me as Tracy as we began to walk. "Are you her dad, and her sister?"

"No, I'm Mike, head care worker at Elm Tree House about ten minutes from here," I said. "And this is Tracy, who used to live there."

"OK," said the doctor. She showed us to a bed. "Right, if you put Rosalind down on here then we can have a look at her."

Rosalind looked at me in panic as I put her down.

"It's OK," I said, smiling at her. "The doctor will make you better."

"I don't want her to," said Rosalind in a scared voice.

The doctor gave her a smile. "What if Mike holds your hand and I can give you something to stop you hurting so much, yeah?"

Rosalind gave a scared nod.

The doctor smiled again. "I'll just go and get it."

I took her hand and rubbed it gently as the doctor left the room. She came back with a bottle of Calpol, and a syringe. She filled the syringe before holding it up to Rosalind's mouth.

"Drink this for me," she said. "It'll make you feel a lot better."

Rosalind kept her lips tightly shut.

"Can I have a go?" asked Tracy.

The doctor gave a nod, before handing her the syringe.

"Rosalind, will you drink this for me?" she asked. "It will taste nice, and it will make you not hurt as much."

Rosalind opened her mouth, and Tracy gave her the pain relief.

I smiled. "Nice one, Tracy."

Tracy smiled back.

"Can I have a look at you?" asked the doctor, looking at Rosalind.

Rosalind gave a small, frightened nod.

And I'll never forget what happened when the doctor went to remove the blanket.

* * *

 **Rosalind POV**

As soon as the doctor began to take the blanket off me, I panicked. I wanted Mike and Tracy. I didn't want anyone hurting me.

And then I began to scream.

I tried to get off the bed, my leg really hurting.

"Hey, Rosalind," said Mike, gently holding me back. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Get off me!" I shouted.

I was scared, I didn't know what to do.

And then Tracy did something amazing.

"Rozzie," she said.

And I froze.

And then I continued to struggle forwards.

But not to escape this time.

To give her a hug.

Tracy sensed this, and moved forward, hugging my with her good arm.

I hugged her back, knowing she would look after me.

Because only one other person had called me Rozzie.

Mum.

And now Tracy had too.

And I knew she would never hurt me.

"Rosalind?" asked Mike. "Are you OK?"

I gave a small nod.

The doctor then put the blanket round my shoulders. "There you go, little one."

I flinched away.

"Hey," said Tracy. She wrapped the blanket around me. "It's OK, Rozzie."

We stayed like this for a minute, before Tracy looked at me.

"Will you let the doctor have a look at you now?" she asked me. "I'll stay here, I promise."

I gave a tiny, frightened nod.

Tracy gave the doctor a nod, before she came over and started examining my leg.

"Clean break, I think," said the doctor when she'd looked at it. "We'll send her for an x-ray just to check."

"What's that?" I asked in a small voice.

Tracy gave me a reassuring smile. "You go into a room and..."

"By myself?" I asked, scared.

Tracy looked to the doctor.

"I could come with you, if you wanted," she said.

I stared at her in fear.

"Would I be allowed to go?" asked Mike.

The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not allowed."

"Can I have a word outside?" asked Mike.

The doctor nodded, before they left the room.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

When we got outside I shut the door behind me and then turned to the doctor.

"Do you know what happened to Rosalind?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, her father came looking for her this evening, and when he did he took her to the bathroom," I began. "And then he did so many things to her that people twenty times her age should never have had to experience.

"Like what?" asked the doctor.

"Abuse," I said. "Physical, and sexual."

"I'll look her over for injuries," said the doctor.

I took a deep breath, feeling the anger growing inside me. "That's not my point." I paused, lowering my voice. "The point is, that a child should never be subjected to that. And one who is needs looking after."

"Well that's what you're doing, isn't it?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, but you won't let me in with her whilst she has her x-ray," I said. "She needs me there: she trusts me, and she needs someone she trusts."

"Well, she trusts me doesn't she?" asked the doctor. "I'm good with children."

"She doesn't trust you enough," I said. "She needs me, because she knows I'll protect her, like I protected her when her dad was there."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't come with her," said the doctor. "It's the rules."

And then I lost it.

Poor Rosalind had been through enough.

And she needed me to look after her.

"RULES?!" I shouted. "YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR RULES THAN YOU DO A VERY VULNERABLE CHILD?!"

I took a few deep breaths to get rid of my anger.

"Please, just let me in with her," I said. "She needs me there."

The doctor nodded, finally relenting. "OK, fine," she said. "You can come with her."

"Thank you," I said, before she opened the door and went back inside.

* * *

From the look on Tracy's face when we entered she'd heard my outburst.

And, from the way Rosalind was curled up with Tracy's arm around her, so had she.

And I felt terrible.

Because I shouldn't have shouted.

Even if I wasn't shouting at Rosalind.

"I'm sorry," I said, going over to Rosalind. "I didn't mean to shout."

As I went to touch her, she flinched.

"Rosalind," said Tracy in a gentle, calm voice. "Mike won't hurt you."

"But he shouted," Rosalind mumbled.

"He didn't mean to," said Tracy. She bent down slightly and looked Rosalind in the eye. "I've known Mike for years, and he's never hurt me. He won't hurt you either."

"You promise?" asked Rosalind.

"I promise," said Tracy. "Mike would never hurt you. He will only protect you."

I smiled at Tracy's words, feeling a happiness inside me that she saw me that way.

Even though today was the first time we'd seen each other in years.

"Right," said the doctor. "X-ray are ready for you now."

I gave Rosalind a reassuring smile. "You ready, Rosalind?"

She gave a small nod.

"Let's go then," I said.

And then the doctor began to wheel Rosalind's bed to x-ray, me walking alongside all the way.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

When they'd gone I waited in the room for a moment, my arm throbbing.

"Are you alright?" asked a nurse, coming up to me when she realised I was still there.

I shook my head. "I think I've broken my arm."

The nurse gave me a quick reassuring smile. "I'll just go and get a doctor."

And with that she left.

* * *

A minute or so she came back with a doctor.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to another bed in the room, "and then I can have a look."

I did as I was told, wincing in pain as I accidentally moved my arm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I nodded.

He gave me a smile. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

As soon as he touched my arm it felt like it was on fire.

"Ow, ow, that hurts, that hurts," I said.

"Sorry," said the doctor. He let go of my arm and I put it back in its original position, taking deep breaths to get rid of the pain.

"Do you want some pain relief?" asked the doctor.

I nodded. "Yes please."

He went over to the other side of the room, before he came back with a needle.

"Sharp scratch," he said, before he put the needle into my arm.

He was right.

And it hurt.

But at least it counteracted the pain in my arm.

Even if only for a moment.

"Right, we'll wait a few minutes for that to work, and then I'll take another look, OK?" the doctor asked.

I nodded.

A few minutes later the pain relief was beginning to kick in, and the doctor came over to have another look at my arm.

And that was when Mike and Rosalind came back.

"You OK?" asked Mike, looking over to me.

I gave a nod and a small smile, trying to be brave. "Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor's just... OW!"

"Sorry, sorry," said the doctor, gently letting go of my arm. "I think it's definitely broken, but we'll just get an x-ray to confirm."

"OK," I said. I turned to Mike. "Speaking of x-rays..."

"She was as good as gold," said Mike. "They said they'll get the results for us in a few minutes."

I gave a smile. "Good."

"X-ray can take you now," said the doctor, looking at me and bringing over a wheelchair.

"OK," I said. I got into the wheelchair. "See you in a minute, Mike."

And then I went to x-ray.

* * *

When the results came back it was as the doctors had suspected: both my arm and Rosalind's leg were broken.

They put us on beds next to each other whilst they put the casts on.

"What colours would you like?" asked a nurse.

"I'll just have white," I said. I looked to Rosalind. "What colour would you like, Rosalind?"

"Pink," she said shyly.

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure we can find a pink cast somewhere."

Rosalind gave a small smile, the first smile I'd seen her give.

I smiled back.

As the nurses got the things ready for our casts, I held my hand out towards Rosalind.

And she took it.

And it was then I knew that she would always trust us.

 **A/N Wow, everything was kicking off in that chapter wasn't it?! I hope I didn't upset anyone with my description of what Rosalind's dad did to her, but I wanted to show what he was like to give you an idea of how Rosalind is because of what's happened to her. Anyway, I hope you liked it, even after the wait. Please review! :-D**

 **Polyvores that have been added for this chapter: (They're not there yet, I'll do them tomorrow.)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mike Outfit**

 **Tracy Outfit**


End file.
